Warsaw
Looking for Warsaw's organization? Go to The Vesper Interrogation Society or German Military Support and Counter-Terrorism Department. Warsaw is a Vesper stronghold in Poland. Vesper Two formerly lived there along with his Medusa organization. The Vespers have an underground chasm (with tunnels in the wall of the chasm representing rooms) as the stronghold in Warsaw. It has an underground rail to the Vesper stronghold in Berlin. It also has a factory for making weapons. It also has 750 prisoner cells, making it the second biggest prison the Vespers have currently. Timeline and Archives (March-May) March 24th, 2013: Warsaw (Chasm) Stronghold is found. It is made with 750 prisoner cels and 100 walls in the chasm, forming rooms. Vesper Three (the founder of the stronghold) makes the Vesper organization Medusa. March 25th, 2013: A Janus agent tried to steal the key to the chasm. A Tomas tried to push the mountain aside, though got seriously injured in the process. March 26th, 2013: WWIII starts. Cahills as part of WWIII stole secret documents. Documents have been recovered from the thief. German forces move in to seize the government March 27th, 2013: Cahill Council of Six was revealed. WWIII continues. Warsaw homes were robbed by mad Cahills. March 28th, 2013: German forces takes control of Poland in the name of the Führer (Vesper One) March 29th, 2013: WWIII ends. March 30th, 2013: Stronghold is temporarily under reno. March 31st, 2013: Reno is complete and robbers have been locked in Cell 4. Mayor has secured the city. Vesper One orders a full technology upgrade. Also orders all prisoners to be moved to the Berlin HQ. April 1st, 2013: Technology upgrade completed. Prisoners moved to Berlin HQ. Vesper Three has captured one person from each Cahill branch and is taking them to Cahill Island so that Vesper One can obtain the serum. Database has revealed six Cahill Four suspects. All information obtained has been transfered to Berlin HQ. Discovered more about the Cahill Council. Orion Albus II leaves for London. April 2nd/3rd, 2013: Vesper One instructed Orion Albus II to destory the serum. He is now experimenting with Vesper Four's new serum, but computerized. April 4th-8th, 2013: Orion Albus II mysteriously disappeared in London. April 8th, 2013: Orion Albus II comes back from London. An RPG was tested in London, but "firefighters" managed to make the RPG backfire. Vesper agents escape prison with help of Orion Albus II. Cahill agents captured have been transfered back to the Warsaw stronghold to be tested in Orion Albus II's machine (not the Machina Fini Mundi). Orion Albus II departs to Berlin to go to an art tour to help with the experiments that Vesper Three is making to spy and destroy the Cahills once and for all. April 9th, 2013: Orion Albus II arrives back in Warsaw. He has blueprints for a satisfactory spying device. April 10th, 2013: Spying device is complete and planted on one branch. Orion Albus II found a random guy on the street that had a satisfactory personality of a Vesper. Orion Albus II wants to recruit him. The stronghold also invented a spy motorcycle. April 11th, 2013: 100 spy motorcycles have been transfered to Berlin. Security strengthened, by making a bedrock door, with a passcode to get past the door. All current info has been transferred to Berlin. Vesper Six is replaced by the order of the Führer (Vesper One). Orion Albus II has completed a spy pen. Twenty-six spy pens have been secretly distributed to each Cahill branch. Seven of them have been planted on the Cahill "Council" of Six. April 12th, 2013: The Führer (Vesper One) instructed Medusa to take over Beijing. Vesper Three has killed the Vesper hostages by experimenting them in the electric-wall machine. Rivalry between Vesper Three and Vesper Four start. The Führer instructed Vesper Three and Vesper Six to kidnap Amy and Dan Cahill. V-3 and V-6 part for Attleboro. The Poland-China Civil War starts. The Black Vesper is put in charge of the soldiers. TVCSIHS estimates that the war could last about 4 days, with Medusa's soldiers combined with Hydra's forces and the Führer's (Vesper One's) army. V-3 and V-6 arrive in Attleboro, only to find out Amy and Dan are visiting their aunt, Beatrice Cahill. Medusa puts Beatrice Cahill on surveillance until Amy and Dan are kidnapped. April 13th, 2013: Amy and Dan are kidnapped. V-6 arrives in Berlin with Amy and Dan. The Poland-China Civil War continues. German and Hydra soldiers arrive to aid Poland soldiers in the battle against the Chinese Army. China surrenders and Lucianvesper09 takes Beijing as the main stronghold. Shanghai is saved for Hydra's use. April 14th, 2013: The Peacekeepers arrive at Poland. Start enforcing the German/Vespers' laws. April 15th, 2013: The Vespers laws are taken into place in Warsaw and China. Beijing stronghold under reno. Lucianvesper09 comes back from Massachusetts. The Peacekeepers start a huge crackdown in Warsaw. They are arresting drug dealers, human traffickers, and government officials who where plotting against the empire. Lucianvesper09 plots to capture Brazil and Argentina. An alliance is formed with Cahill One (Manmanman45) to find the case of the Boston marathon. April 16th, 2013: Three people close to Amy and Dan are kidnapped by Medusa. They are to said to stay in Warsaw, until they can be tested on the upgraded version of the electric wall. Orion Albus II calls off his sent people, because Vesper Three wants to take over America, the only "safe" Cahill ruled land. TVCSIHS is now renamed "Medusa". The German Empire declares war on Brazil. Vesper Three brings in the German forces. Medusa estimates that the war will last only a day, becuase of the ferocity April 17th, 2013: German forces arrive at Brazil. After 9 hours, Brazil surrenders. April 18th, 2013: The Peacekeepers move in and start arresting, drug dealers and the people fight back against the Peacekeepers. German bombers bomb rebel bases. Vesper Three takes Rio de Janiero is the stronghold. Brasilia is saved for Hydra experiments. April 19th/20th, 2013: Medusa finishes the testing the electric wall. The three hostages that were kidnapped have been electricuted by the electric wall. The electric wall is put around the Warsaw stronghold. April 21st/22nd, 2013: The "Warsaw Security Policy" comes into place. Medusa starts transferring documents to Rio de Janeiro. April 23rd, 2013: A quarter of Medusa's agents move from Warsaw to Rio de Janeiro. April 24-May 5th, 2013: Medusa uses The Traversal Vent to transport all Medusa Vespers in Warsaw to Rio de Janeiro. Orion Albus II travels to Beijing to transport Medusa members. A debate is going on within Medusa what to do with the Beijing. Orion Albus II decided that when the debate was over, and Medusa made an agreement, the idea would go to Nilem12 (Vesper One) for (dis)approval. Baroness was moved to Division, for unknown reasons, and Lucianvesper09 gives Wulfric Brian the position of Medusa 3. May 6th-8th, 2013: Medusa changes its mind on moving to Rio de Janeiro, and instead moves to Division. All the Medusa members (excluding the top members), get shipped on The Traversal Vent to the one of the Vesper safehouses in Morocco, until Hydra airplanes get sent to move Medusa members to Berlin. May 9th, 2013: Warsaw is turned into a German military base, as Medusa moves to Division. However, Orion Albus II, Lawrence McYodra, Wulfric Brian, and Shawn Harrods will stay at Warsaw, as Warsaw is native to Medusa. Medusa and Hydra attack rebel bases in Uzbekistan and Turkmenistan, and takes more than half of the members captive and sends them to Berlin to await punishment from Nilem12 (Vesper One). May 11th, 2013: The Beijing debate is over, and Orion Albus II gives Beijing to Hydra. Orion Albus II is going to Finland to do research. May 12th, 2013: Orion Albus II decides to make a Vesper safehouse in Helsinki, Finland. He is traveling to Happy Valley-Goose Bay to visit his mother, Isabel Albus, for two days. Orion Albus II puts Bellatrix Valorom in charge of Warsaw temporarily, and made Shawn Harrods in charge of Medusa temporarily. Lawrence McYodra is put as temporary mayor of Warsaw, as Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz visits Nilem12 in Berlin for instructions. Warsaw also sends agents to Las Vegas, California to spy on Janus agents, and learn more about their moves. Hydra provided spying equipment for this. Main Vesper Agents in Warsaw *LucianVesper11 (Co-Leader of stronghold, leader of The Vesper Interrogation Society) *Marco Cedar *Commander Orion Albus II (Founder of stronghold, Co-Leader of stronghold, leader of GMSCTD) *Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz (Mayor, formerly Ekaterina) ''Formerly'' *Baroness (former Medusa 3) *The Black Vesper (deceased) *Wulfric Brian (traitor, deceased) *Lawrence McYodra (Medusa 2, formerly Tomas) *Bellatrix Valorom (Medusa 4, formerly Janus) *Shawn Harrods (Bellatrix Valorom's second in command, formerly Ekaterina) Category:Vesper Three Category:Spy Cycle Category:Spy Pen Category:Electric Wall Category:Nilem12 Category:Prisoner Cells Category:Vespers Bases Category:The Vesper High Council Category:Medusa Category:Orion Albus II